Evaluate by nuclear magnetic resonance methods for the discrimination of malignant tissue from normal and from non-neopl diseased tissue. Specifically, Have available tumor tissue, normal and from other non-cancerous diseases, so that they can be examined in a blind manner and spin-spin(T2) and spin lattice (T1) relaxation times determined; examine tissues submitted to NMR examiner so that he is unaware of the histological and pathological diagnosis of the tissue examined. Be able to distinguish by NMR signals that there are differences of relaxation times between benign and malignat tumors, between infection and tumor processes.